fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails' Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Miles "Tails" Prower was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold one box of popcorn to Tikal the Echidna. "Enjoy your popcorn." he told her. "And you keep the change." she said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Tails was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Tikal moved on to the theater hall to see a movie. After that, Tails took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, and Charmy Bee came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Charmy. "You left your rash cream in my room." Amy said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I don't need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Amy, Knuckles, and Charmy went to buy soda. "So, how was your racquetball game with Beverly?" asked Sticks the Badger. "It was awesome!" said Tails. "I beat her in two games out of three!" Cosmo the Plant was surprised to hear that. "You beat Beverly?" she asked. "She's a pro." said Sticks. "I know." said Tails. "She was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Sticks. "FIRE!!!" She began spraying her face with cleaning spray. "No, no, no, no, no, there's no fire! There's no fire!" He stopped her from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." She breathed as he told him to and slowly lay asleep on the cash register. Just then, Anne Marie showed up angrily to speak to Tails. "Hello, Tails." she said angrily. "Hi, Anne Marie." said Tails, no longer smiling. "Why are you all sweaty?" Amy asked her. "I'm sweaty because I had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY didn't fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Tails glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Tails, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! I don't need your gas! I don't need you for ANYTHING!" said Anne Marie coldly. "Also, I don't need a free ticket to go see a movie from you because Daddy paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Cosmo stopped her firmly. "What?!" Anne Marie was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Charmy. "D'oh! You know what?! I'm going in with no needed ticket! I'm just going RIGHT in!" She screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Tails cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Female, Caucasian, sweating, and wearing tattered clothes." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either hot or cold." Knuckles suspected. "No, no no no no, I think it's the other way around." said Amy. "Okay, okay, what's a grinder?" asked Charmy. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Cosmo. When suddenly, Anne Marie was being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go! Let go! Tails! Tails! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" The security guards stopped with Anne Marie still in their grip in front of Tails. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" asked a security guard. Tails frowned. "No, she's not." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Anne Marie out of the theater as she screamed. "Tails!" She shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You're gonna pay for that, Tails! You need me!" "YOU NEED ME!!!" "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Tails asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah/Yep." they all agreed. "They belong in the sandwich family." said Sticks. Category:X's Movie Job Category:Movie Theater Scenes